


Love comes around

by Meekorin



Category: Free!, Free! Eternal Summer - Fandom, Free! Iwatobi Swim Club - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, PWP, Threesome, plotwhatplot, pornwithoutplot, rough, tinyplot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:29:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3675738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meekorin/pseuds/Meekorin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kisumi needs love and knows exactly where to get it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love comes around

Kisumi hummed to himself while throwing the basketball in his hand up and down, catching it with the same hand. His purple eyes were focused on two certain boys. One with chin long maroon hair an done with short black hair. 

Oh how he had missed those two. Smiling brightly at his childhood friends, he waited until they parted. "Hm who should I pick first today?" He mumbled while observing them. "Last time was...Sousuke." 

Kisumi nodded and strolled after Rin. The Sasmezuka captain jolted as Kisumi placed his arm around his shoulder, pressing his cheek against the smaller male's. "Kisumi! Why do you always have to scare me?" 

The basketball player just chuckled lightly while rubbing his cheek. "I'm sorry Rin, I just have to attack when I see you." The swimmer showed him a smile. Kisumi loved the way Rin was towards him. He knew that the maroon haired male had a tough time.

Rin told him about his blockade back in the days when he came back from Australia. Since they were childhood friends and still very close, Rin opened himself up to the light pink haired male. And Kisumi cherished that. Being very proud of the male, Kisumi often showed him that.  
As they found each other again after some years, their bonding became stronger and arised to another level. Kisumi's lips found Rin's sensitive earshell as he titled his head. "It's been 2 weeks Rin, I was thinking about you every day."

He felt underneath his touch how the Samezuka captain shivered. Even the heat from his ears on his face. Knowing that Rin wasn't the human being to show something off that was in any kind of intimate, he started to stutter. 

"D-ont't say s-something like that at this time!" Yeah, he was a tsundere and Kisumi loved that. "But it's true." He replied, hugging the shorter male closer. "We can't go to my place you know that." Kisumi nodded at that. "Yeah, that's why I'm taking you home right now."

Rin startled again. "Now? Are you that desperate, Kisumi?" He grinned his shark-style trademark and bared his sharp canines. The basketball player let out a noise of joy. He knew Rin wouldn't say no. Why would he? They did this quite often but lately, Rin had many tournaments so Kisumi was only able to watch him and Sousuke train.  
Today Rin finally had some time for him which Kisumi had to trade on it. Walking to his apartment, he was happy they didn't go to Rin's place. Nitori, Ai or worse, Sousuke could burst in and ruin everything. 

Kisumi on the other hand lived alone. Even though he mostly played basketball or stayed at a friends house. But spending the time alone in hi flat without any disturbance was just amazing. As soon as they entered Kisumi's flat, the said male pressed Rin against the closed door and kissed him tenderly.   
Once they were among themselves, Rin always surrendered himself to the taller male. All shame gone and the focus entirely on him. The maroon haired male liked the gentleness from Kisumi's lip's. The way the pink haired boy caressed his, nipped at them with suppleness. 

It always led Rin to moan softly and quetly during their kisses, making the male smirk. The basketball in his hands was already on the floor while Kisumi took Rin's face into his hands, massaging the back of his ears.

"I've been watching you." Kisumi said during their kiss, almost whispering. "You're always making progress." Rin closed his eyes, listening quietly to him. He liked it being praised by his oldtime friend. It was pure lotion to his soul. 

Putting his arms around Kisumi's neck, he dragged him closer, letting the kiss deepen. Soon their tongues were dancing and rubbing at each other, tasting the hot cavern. Hearing Rin gasping for air, Kisumi leaned back. He admired Rin's flushed face and his shining eyes.  
Grabbing the shorter male underneath his buttom, Rin wrapped his legs around Kisumi's waist and let him carry to the bedroom. He placed the maroon haired captain on the bed layed on top of him so that he didn't crush him.

"Ah Rin, you're so cute." He murmured and leaned down to kiss his neck. The said male instantly moved his head to the side to give his friend more room. "Can I undress you, even now?" THe male underneath him nodded. He had his eyes closed as Kisumi unbuttoned his shirt and opened his clothes. The pink haired boy did the same to himelf and looked into red orbs. 

He ran down his hands that muscular but still slender body of the swimmer, feeling his abs under his fingers. Going further, he peeled Rin out of his pant, leaving him bare before his purple hungry eyes. Only Rin's white shirt was hanging out of place on his elbows. 

Kisumi licked his lips while admiring his friend's body. "Beautiful." He stated and parted his legs to rub at Rin's thighs which let the Samezuka swimmer shiver. He opened his mouth and his cheeks got red. "I've missed you." He answered which let Kisumi smile softly at him. That's what he wanted to hear. To be honest, Kisumi was extremly hungry for love. He consumed the affection like a dried sponge. 

He looked Rin deep in his eyes while touching his already hard member. Watching how Rin's expression changed, he used a firm pace to make him pant. His chest was heaving up and down rapidly. "Touch me too, Rin." Kisumi almost begged which Rin did gladly. 

Kisumi shifted closer so that Rin had to angle his legs and spread them wider. Letting the baskeball player between his legs, mad eit easier to reach his member and give him teh exact same pleasure. While touching each other, their gaze was stable until Kisumi let go off him and rubbed his puckered hole.

Rin's breath hitched but he welcomed the intrudor. Knowing that Rin needed it in the soft way, he gave it to him. As tough as he liked to appear, Kisumi knew that he was fragile inside. There were times when Rin allowed him to be rougher but that didn't happen a lot. Either way, Kisumi appreciated it that Rin wanted him.  
The swimmer bit his lower lip and titled his head to the other side. "P-put it inside me." His legs touched Kisumi's sides, a sign he wanted him now. The male above him grinned whereas his purple eyes glistened. "With pleasure."

He used Rin's liquid that wa salready coming out from his member as lubricant and prepared him. First, he teased the quivering hole before he put two fringers inside, slowly. "Agh-" Rin's hips moved, not knowing if he wanted it or not.

That was when Kisumi found his special spot after some time. He made scissoring movements with his fingers, took his time until he added a third. He knew Rin was impatient, but he wanted to make sure he was ready.

Only after the swimmer moaned loudly, he knew he could put himself inside finally. Sliding home, he let out a long sigh, enjoying the feeling. Rin was so tight and so hot as his insides grabbed his memeber lick es velvet glove.

Kisumi knew that feeling so he knew how to handle Rin to make him feel the same way. Staying inside, he let the male underneath him adjust to the feeling. Grabbing Rin's waist, he began to move in a slow motion that was almost too brutal fro the captain.  
He arched his back after Kisumi pulled out and slammed inside. Hearing Rin's voice was so erotic and pure music to the basketball player's ears. His voice tended to get so high that it went shivers down Kisumi's spine.

He streched his upper body and pushed himself incredibly deep inside the other's body. "Ah...Kisumi.." Rin sounded as if he said 'kiss me' but the pink haired male knew he spoke out his name and still, he leaned down to kiss him.

This time it was a bit sloppy with more saliva but still passionate. "Faster." Rin panted and moaned as his friend granted his wish. "Rin...I love you." The boy mouthed on his jawline and breathed into his ear. THe maroon haired male swallowed hard. "I l-love you too." He managed to say after the other boy started to became faster with his movements, always hitting him on the right spot.

Since the very first time the slept together, he discovered that Kisumi was a tender lover. It may be slow but with oh so much love and just with in a blink he could get all aggressive which didn't happen often.

One time, he was pounding into Rin after he lost a game. At least it was what he told Rin as they met each other and Kisumi was totally frustrated. Up to this day, he believe that there must have been something different that bothered him but he didn't ask.  
The taller male now pushed himself in and out in a firm rhythm, lifting Rin's butt up. At this point, he was able to hit him even deeper, leaving his mouth open and gasping for air. "K-kisumi!" His voice beacem thinner again.

"Yes, Rin...come for me." The other male answered. His purple eyes were clouded and Rin thought he never looked sexier. Somewhat dominating that it turned Rin on even more. And he was right, Rin was on the edge. 

He grabbed those shoulders and dug his nails into the player's skin, making him to hum. As Kisumi gave him a powerful and final thrust and let his liquid out, Rin came after him. He almost screamed his friends name and streched his back into a formidable bow until his öegs gave out and he fell back on the bed.

 

Kisumi fell on top of him, his head on Rin's shoulder. "So good." Rin breathed out and ran his hand through wavy pink locks. The other male nodded in agreement and hugged the captain tighter. "I could do it again..." He chuckled, knowing that wouldn't happen. "Yeah, but I have to help Ai now. I'll massage you when it's over ok? We could eat ice-cream if you want."

"oh yes!" Kisumi smiled widely. "Wonderful idea. I'll be waiting for you."   
They got dressed again, kissed each other on their lips softly and parted. That was when Kisumi hit the fever again, He needed it. Him or him,preferably both but he could just have one at a time. 

And now it was time to see another friend and suck in his love.

**Author's Note:**

> love me tender, love me sweet ~ 
> 
> okay okay I really like Kisumi and after seeing the Free! OVA and the height differences between Sousuke, Rin and Kisumi it simply hit me to write a story.
> 
> (second chapter will follow soon)
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
